


Want You On My Mind

by FanWriter



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: Just a short Mollcroft story on the day after their honeymoon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is one of the most muture things I've written but I'm still rating it T because nothing's happening, it's just implied. I'm writting this as a way of getting back into a writing mood; I'm hoping it'll work because I have in mind a Mycroft/Molly story that works around the 'I love you' scene in season 4 and I don't want it just stuck in my head forever - most stories are, but I really want to write it. So, here's hoping.

Molly carefully snuck into the closet, making sure not to disturb anything. Straining her ears, she could just make out a soft voice in the hallway beyond the bedroom. Knowing phone calls were short and abrupt, she quickly padded over to one of the drawers. Skipping over the rolled ties on the left and middle of the drawer, she looked to the right where the bow ties were. _Hmm, decisions, decisions,_ she thought. She'd just reached out her hand to further inspect a black with pinstripes one when she felt arms wrap around her waist and gasped.

''What do you think you are doing, wife?''

Relaxing at the low rumble of Mycroft's voice next to her ear, she blushed and started playing with the soft bit of fabric in her hands. ''Nothing.''

''Nothing, really,'' he hummed, smirking as he turned her around to face him. ''You just fancied coming into my closet and having a look around?''

She sighed at his raised brow and playful expression, knowing he had her cornered - quite literally. ''Today's our first day going back to work and,'' she paused, focusing on her hand as she smoothed out the lapel on his dressing robe. She sighed again. ''I know it's cheesy and corny, or ridiculous and cliche, but I just wanted something to remember you by.''

Both brows raised to his forehead. ''You do realise now that were married we'll be seeing each other this evening, right?'' he blinked. ''Why a bow tie, though? A formal one, at that.''

''It wouldn't be noticeable.''

''How do you think it wouldn't be -'' he broke off as Molly walked lightly to the padded bench in the middle of the closet and placed the toes of her left foot on it's edge. He swallowed hard as her dressing gown bared her raised leg and watched entranced as she tied the first knot of the bow tie around the middle of her thigh.

''Help me with this?''

SH-SH-SH-SH-SH

 _Finally_ , she thought as she sat down heavily at her desk and opened a pack of crisps from her lunch bag. It had been a busy morning - and looked to be an even busier afternoon - and she thought she could take advantage of her lunch break by getting some paperwork out of the way. Pulling a file toward her with one hand, she wiped the crisp-greased fingers of her other on her trousers. Hitching a breath as her finger found the band of the tie beneath her outerwear, she traced it to the inside of her thigh where the bow was. Thinking back to the ring of love bites Mycroft had placed under the tie, she looked to her phone. _So much for getting any of that paperwork done._

**Author's Note:**

> Afterthought: it occurred to me after rereading this that they would have their wedding rings to remember each other by, but, for this, let's just say that Mycroft wouldn't wear his for security reasons and Molly wouldn't wear hers because wouldn't it just be awful to get home and realize you'd left your wedding ring in someone's chest cavity.


End file.
